Human Anatomy
by Shortcake99
Summary: Smut! Re written chapter from Mountain Dew 17's fic '28 Seconds' Scene including Meg and Chester. Chester is an OC, Meg is Meg Austin from the first season of JAG! Enjoy. Features Tony from NCIS


A/N – This is a birthday present and a challenge. I was set the challenge to use my 'newly found smut' skills to re write Chapter 15 of Mountain Dew 17's: 28 Seconds. All I had to do was insert smut! So I did, and this is the result!

"'Lend its assistance' my ass" said Chester Martin as he watched Dunston's ZNN Report on the TV. They sat waiting in an empty office at 6th Fleet Headquarters. Chester and Tony had arrived in Naples just 2 hours prior, at the request of Captain Boone's defence team, Lieutenant Rabb and Lieutenant JG Austin.

"How did we get caught up in this anyway?"

.Tony asked the question as both he and Chester stood in their Class A uniforms. They looked a smart, professional and to anyone who loved a man in uniform – a perfect candidate for a night of fun.

"We're here Sir, because Colonel Colleton ordered us here"

"Are you sure? Are you sure that we're not here because your girlfriend requested us?"

Tony tilted his head as he asked his question and his smile turned into a slight frown as he caught a glimpse at the sadness in Chester's eyes. He looked down, upset, as if he was missing something that was vital to his existence.

"She's not my…girlfriend"

"You saying you don't like her?" "No, that's just it; I'm puppy dog in love with her. But she's an officer, I'm just an NCO"

"What have you done with her?" "Well, you and Mal were there when I kissed her in Peru, and then we made out in Iraq. That's it"

"That's it? Then how did you know her bra size is a 36C?"

"I don't, I made that up on the spot"

Tony smiled at Chester's expense and shook his head at his ability to blatantly lie on the spot. That's what you needed to earn a spot on his team, the ability to look into someone's eyes and lie, no matter what the situation.

"Harm"

Tony held out his hand and Harm grasped it, shaking it with professionalism. A good strong handshake was said to be one of the most contributing factors to the impressions that you made.

"Tony, good to see you".

"So why I and the kid here are Harm?"

"Rescue Mission, Meg is taking over CAG's Defence while you and I go look for Lt. Painter. But wait, I only asked Colonel Colleton for you, Tony."

A familiar twinkle started to gleam in Tony's eyes and Chester noticed the warning signs of trouble almost immediately. He decided to have a little fun and he turned his voice to a serious tone.

"Lieutenant Junior Grade Megan Austin, stand at attention when a Superior Officer speaks to you."

"Yes Sir, Captain Dinozzo, Sir"

"You will also stand at attention, Staff Sergeant Martin."

"Yes Sir."

"That's better. Now, Lieutenant Austin, you will answer the following questions truthfully, or I will have your 1 ½ bars, is that understood?"

"And then I'll have your stripes".

"Sir, Yes, Sir"

"Staff Sergeant Martin, have you at anytime, kissed Lieutenant JG Austin?"

"Yes Sir"

"Have the 2 of you slept together?"

"No Sir"

"Are you in love with Lieutenant Austin?"

"Sir, Yes Sir".

"Lt. Austin, did you intentionally at Staff Sergeant Martin's name to the request submitted to Colonel Thomas Colleton.

"Yes Sir, I did Sir."

"Is this because you like him?"

"Sir?"

"I this because you like him, as in you have romantic feelings for him?"

"No sir, I do not like him Sir"

Both parties stood in shock at Meg's answer and Tony could feel the anger building up inside of him at Meg's actions of stringing Chester along.

"Captain Sir, you asked me if I 'like' him. I do not; I am in love with him, Sir"

"Well then, Harm, I believe you and me have a rescue mission to plan, why don't we leave these two to study"

"Study? What the hell could we possibly stuff?"

"Human Anatomy?"

Tony watched as Chester smiled and Meg blushed bright red.

Meg's face died down from its bright red colour and she advanced towards Chester. She held her hands out in front of her and grasped Chester's shoulders as soon as they came into reach. She squeezed his muscles and smiled appreciatively at the solid biceps underneath his uniform.

Meg slowly massaged Chester's shoulders before his hands came up to grasp hers, pulling her away from his arms and interlocking his fingers with hers. He moved his hands so his palm was underneath hers and used his strength to lift her up, Meg's legs coming to rest around Chester's hips.

Chester released Meg's hands and placed his own on either side of her face, petting the skin gently as he ran his fingers over her face, her cheek leaning into his palm as he cupped the bottom of her face. Her eyes closed slightly as she indulged in the feeling.

Chester's hands travelled further down Meg's body, her fingers rubbing lightly over her pale skin, the surface slightly livelier than her crisp white Dress Uniform. Chester ran his fingers lightly over the collar off the outfit, the tips gently stroking the ends of her short hair as he did so.

Meg moved her hand to lightly caress Chester's clean shaven chin, the skin smooth in her hand as she delicately raked her nails over the surface, the short nails leaving faint white lines behind, and the territorial mark of a lover.

Meg moved her hand from Chester's chin to the top of his shirt, the material soft on her fingers. His cologne filled the room, drawing Meg into his manly scent. She pressed her chest against his, pushing her breasts against his dark green jacket.

Chester backed up to the desk and slowly unwrapped Meg's legs, leaving her limbs to fall open as far as her skirt would let her. Her skirt shifted up her legs and revealed her smooth skin, her toned thighs igniting a growl from the bottom of Chester's throat as Meg kicked off her shoes.

Chester unzipped Meg's skirt and pushed it slowly down her long legs. He made sure his fingers strayed away from the material, making their way from the hem of the skirt to Meg's thighs, his undressing abandoned as he let the clothing fall gracefully to the ground and into a sloppy pile.

Chester licked his lips hungrily, the bulge in his pants now straining against his Dress uniform. He pushed Meg back so she was lying on the desk, her arms pushing stray papers to the floor.

"So you love me huh?"

"You could say that"

Meg's tone was erotic, the beginning of waves of pleasure that were soaring through her body igniting a reaction in Chester. He growled low in his throat, his hands roaming over Meg's smooth skin, her fingers gently kneading the surface.

Chester ran his fingers over the gold buttons on Meg's Dress Uniform, his hands running over her breasts in the process. He popped open the buttons to reveal her white shirt, the black ribbon tied underneath the ironed collar, standing out against the white fabric.

Chester took one end of the ribbon in between his thumb and index finger and pulled, the material coming loose from Meg's neck as she arched her back towards Chester, her breasts pressing ever closer to his clothed self as he dropped the ribbon to the floor.

The jacket landed with a thump on the floor as Chester pushed it off Meg's shoulders, joining her now wrinkled skirt. He began to suckle at her neck, leaving dark hickeys, the territorial marks signifying his presence and his property.

Meg pushed herself into a sitting position and ran her fingers through Chester's hair and tugging lightly on the locks. This brought his head up and Meg quickly attached her lips to his, her lips moving against Chester's as he held her neck.

Meg slid her tongue over Chester's bottom lip and nipped lightly at the skin, his mouth opening almost automatically to accommodate Meg's tongue in his mouth. Meg ran her tongue along the teeth at the back of Chester's mouth and sucked lightly.

Chester moved his own tongue against Meg's, creating a rhythm as they fought for dominance. Chester broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, kissing the marks he had made only minutes previously. He came to the first button on her shirt and gripped it with his teeth, pulling the button clean off.

"Chester! That's a new shirt"

"I'll buy you a new one"

"You better"

Chester ignored Meg's last comment and continued to yank off the buttons until they were all lying on the floor. Meg's shirt fell open and he was greeted by the sight of Meg's breasts, covered with a simple, white bra, which still left a proportion of her skin showing.

Chester moved his mouth inside the cup and wrapped his lips around her pink nipple. He rolled his tongue around the bud before biting down gently, his teeth making light dent impressions. He moved back and blew cold air onto the nipple, sending shivers down Meg's spine.

Meg arched her chest towards Chester's face and he grabbed her other breast with his hand and started to knead it through the fabric, his lips never leaving the other breast. Chester switched and repeated the same movements on the other breast.

Despite the satisfying feeling, Meg tore Chester away from her chest and raised her eyebrows at him; she then reached out her arms and motioned for Chester to remove her bra. He reached behind her back and undid the clasp, flinging the bra across the room as he slid it off her arms.

Chester smoothed his fingers over her stomach and back up to her breasts, regaining the rhythm he had going before. Meg leeched her fingers into his hair, using it to push his mouth further into her chest, arching her back to get the most possible contact.

Chester tore his attention away from Meg's breasts and moved them back down her flat stomach, letting his fingers move into the groove of Meg's curves before allowing them to rest in the top of her hips. His fingers danced over the skin before they moved lower.

Chester hooked his fingers inside Meg's panties and moved his fingers down towards her core. Once he became an inch away from her clit, Chester moved his fingers back to her hips and repeated the action, the distance becoming less and less each individual time.

"Chester..."

Meg's voice was threatening, but it dripped with lust, the heightening feelings of pleasure that was currently ripping through her body. Chester bent down into a crouch and his lips were suddenly kissing along the dainty skin of Meg's thighs.

Chester worked his way up Meg's thighs, his face supporting a smile as he licked the skin just outside her panties. He pressed a light kiss to the material directly covering Meg's centre and he had to place his hands on Meg's hips to stop her from bucking out.

Chester took away one hand and inserted it into the top of Meg's panties, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing it softly, igniting a moan from low in Meg's throat. He stood back to full height and captured Meg's lips in yet another mouth watering kiss.

Chester suddenly ripped off Meg's panties and threw them across the room, his lips suddenly bent down to lick the outside of Meg's folds. He brought his lips to her clit and began to lightly trace over it. Meg brought her hand down to touch herself, to give her the friction she needed.

Chester grabbed her hand and placed it back on the desk. He used his hand to gently run over Meg's centre, his fingers teasing her as he slowly inserted one digit inside of her. Chester dragged it out slowly, the tip remaining inside because he thrust it back in as another finger joined.

Chester danced his tongue over Meg's clit as he thrust his fingers in and out of her as he brought her to the brink of orgasm. He moved his lips away from her clit with a suck and replaced his fingers with his tongue as his digits rolled Meg's clit between his thumb and index finger.

Meg came with a loud cry as she released around Chester's tongue. He kept his tongue inside Meg as she rode out her last waves of orgasm before he stood and admired her body, her cheeks were flushed a light pink and her chest rose and fell with heavy pants.

As Meg got her breath back, she stood from the desk and circled around Chester, her body bare as she came to stand in front of him, his body now positioned in front of the desk. His lips were plump and Meg's juices still dribbled from his lips.

"You seem to be fully clothed"

"What can you do about it?"

"Let's see"

Meg started by pushing Chester's jacket off his shoulders and letting it freefall to the floor. She then undid his tie and pulled it from his neck. Meg wrapped it back round his neck and pulled the two ends, Chester's body moving tight against her as she kissed his lips.

Meg neatly undid the buttons on his shirt, the uniform too professional to consider destroying. The shirt fell to the ground, the ever growing heap expanding across the floor with every piece of clothing. Chester kicked off his shoes and booted them backwards out of the way.

Meg circled Chester before she crouched down and took the zipped of his pants between her teeth and pulled, Chester's erection already feeling the slight release in pressure. Meg let her teeth take the zipper down until she was pulling the material from the Chester's skin and down his legs.

Meg steadied Chester as he shrug off the rest of his pants and she grabbed his muscular thighs, her nails digging lightly into the skin. She gripped Chester's erection and gently rubbed it over the material of his underpants.

Meg hooked her finger over the top of the waistband and spent no time pulling the fabric down, freeing Chester's erection free from the throbbing pain of restraint. She took his member in her hand and began to stroke it lightly.

Chester leant back and held onto the desk and Meg began to add more pressure, running her nails up and down his shaft as her other hand came up to slowly massage his balls. Meg ran her finger over the tip and Chester arched his hips towards her,

Meg leant down and took the tip of Chester's erection in her mouth and twirled her tongue around it, licking off the pre-cum. She moved her lips up and down his hardened member, her hand still rubbing over his balls as she sucked him.

Chester could feel himself coming towards his orgasm so he pulled Meg up so he could kiss her, tasting himself on her lips before he laid her on the desk, her eyes connecting with his as he positioned himself in front of her.

Meg was panting, her need for the final push becoming almost too hard to bear. Chester pushed into her, her walls spreading to accommodate him inside of her. He thrust in and out of her, the speed increasing rapidly as they both neared their climaxes.

Meg came first, her orgasm tearing through her as her walls tightened around Chester's member. He came only a few moments later after a couple more thrusts, his body collapsing onto hers as he held her like a china doll.

Chester turned them over so he was lying on his back and Meg was spread over him, their legs intertwined as Meg slowly moved her leg up and down Chester's. Chester shifted Meg so she was lying beside him, her head on his chest as her hair tickled his chin.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the room and both Chester and Meg ducked down behind the desk. A cleaning lady came in and shook her head at the mess before her. _Disgusting. _The lady scooped up the clothes and took them away with her, not reading the name tags or anything.

Meg and Chester emerged from behind the desk as the door shut closed and looked at each other in worry. Chester's jacket had fallen behind the desk and he had grabbed it. It was now the only piece of clothing they had between them.

"We have no clothes"

"We don't need clothes for this study"

When Staff Sergeant Chester Martin woke the next morning, he found that he was lying on the floor of Lieutenant Austin's temporary office. On his chest, laid, a very pretty, young blond Lieutenant Junior Grade Megan Austin. They had been using his jacket as a blanket. He felt Meg start to stir. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Morning"

Both Meg and Chester jumped at the sound of Tony's presence and both their cheeks flushed bright red as they spotted the white bra that Tony was swinging around hi s right index finger as he held his coffee in the other.

"I see you enjoyed the class?"

A/N – Ta Dah!

As I said, this was a birthday present so Happy Birthday to Tom, hope you have a really good day!

Check out the parent pieces to this fic and also the inspiration:

28 Seconds

28 Seconds: Strength and Honour

These are really good fics, NCIS based, centred on Tony as he lives his life through an AU version of the show. Starting with joining the US Elite Delta Force. It's filled with action, drama and light fluffy bits just to break it up! So treat yourself to this brilliant story and read and review!

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to drop me a review! A few words are fine! Just let me know what you think!


End file.
